Konoha mission files
by emma-chan
Summary: mission 1: This is my theory of how Obito, Kakashi's best friend died, and why Kakashi is like he is. Kinda linked to my other fic.


Hey everyone. This fic is going to be a collection of mission's from Konoha. They will tie in with my other fanfiction (blood of my ancestors, take the blood of my enemy), and it's kinda like a prequel, but also stand alone. The mission's are all told in third person cause that's the only way I can do fic's.

This first mission is my theory on how Kakashi's best friend Obito died and why Kakashi is why he's like he is in NARUTO.

Enjoy .

* * *

* * *

Case one: Hidden rain peacekeeping.

Mission taken by: Hatake Kakashi, Ichiro Ryu and Nikko Obito [_A/N made up the surname_]

Mission rank: B/A

Mission: Protect Hori Teijo, who is on a peace-keeping mission to Ame (the Village of hidden rain).

Four years after the sealing of the nine tail fox.

* * *

The first few days into the six day journey to Hidden rain was mostly uneventful. Apart from ten robbers thinking they could take on four competent Jounins by outnumbering them. Suffice to say they came off worse. A bloody nose being the lightest injury they received between them.

That had happened on the first day. It was now the third.

"Don't you think it's too quiet around here? We haven't seen anyone around for days." Said Ryu from the front of the line. Kakashi was at the back, and Teijo and Obito were in the middle.

"You're right. There should have been more people than this coming through this way than we have seen. Everyone keep on your guard." Said the most inexperienced on the Jounins, Obito.

He was a newly promoted Jounin and this was his first mission as that rank. Kakashi had been promoted three years before him, but he wasn't bothered about that because Kakashi was his best friend and Obito was happy for him. Obito was glad that the team leader Ryu had asked to have him as part of the team. Kakashi, Ryu and Obito had known each other for years and they had always worked well on missions together. This mission was particularly dangerous; many ninja's from elsewhere wanted the peace between Konoha and hidden rain to fail. Then a full-scale war would break out. Loosing both sides valuable ninja's leaving the country open for invasion. So it was important that Teijo got to Hidden rain safely and signed a treaty with them.

A twig snapped to the side of Ryu and all three of the protectors were surrounding Teijo like a flash, Kunai drawn and ready to throw. They stayed in that position for a good ten minutes, not relaxing once. Kakashi forced Teijo into a duck in the middle of their circle. A squirrel scampered out in front of them. Obito was so tense that he let his Kunai fly. It hit the ground near the squirrel, which fled for its life.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ok let's carry on." Said Ryu, satisfied that there was no-one around "Obito, watch the squirrels. They aren't an enemy."

Kakashi and Ryu had a hastily whispered conversation,

"I felt quite a few people around us then." Kakashi whispered.

"I felt them too, but don't say anything to Teijo, or Obito for that matter he's nervous enough as it is." Ryu answered sensibly.

"Right." Kakashi agreed. "I think it would be better for us to speed up. I don't think everything's as it seems on this mission."

Ryu nodded and went over to Obito and Teijo and told them they were going to quicken their pace and try and get to hidden rain the tomorrow night. That gives us another day and a half. The rests are going to be shorter and we aren't going to stop except for necessary sleep, and from now on we only talk when we absolutely need to. Hand signals are fine. Let's go."

Obito found keeping up with the pace quite hard. The other three were all veterans and used to this type of thing. He had to run at some points to keep up. Ryu noticed that Obito was finding the going hard and slowed the pace slightly so he could keep up. An hour later he got a water flask out of his bag and passed it along the line. Kakashi nodded in thanks as it got to the end of the line, and threw it back. Ryu caught it and placed it back in the pack. He held up a hand to stop. Obito wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into the back of Ryu and fell to the floor. Ryu helped him up and went to speak to Kakashi again.

"Feel's like it's going to rain." His voice was barely audible, but Kakashi heard him easily. "I was thinking that if we sped it up during the rain, anyone following us would be hard pressed to carry on. Then we could rest when the rain stops, Obito's struggling a bit."

"He'll have to learn though. But that is probably the best course of action." Kakashi replied, as a few drops of rain splattered onto his flak jacket.

Obito scowled. They kept leaving him out when making important decisions. Like his opinion wasn't worth anything. "This rain doesn't feel natural. It's like it was conjured." He whispered to Teijo.

"You could be right." Said Teijo looking concerned.

"Obito," Said Kakashi's voice behind him making him jump. "Keep on your guard. We're going to speed up the pace when the rain comes are you alright with that?"

Obito nodded. They formed up the line again, and jumped into the tree's branches. They sped along at a swift pace as the rain poured down all around them. There was a strange absence of animals around them, and all that could be heard was the drops of rain falling on the tree tops.

* * *

Three hours later the rain still had not abated. A large lump of ice hit Teijo on the head and the group was called to a stop.

"Get at the base of the tree!" Called Ryu over the din of the now increasing hail storm. Lightning forked across the sky and the thunder boomed almost immediately overhead.

"Alright I think we're going to stop here now. Everyone get the rest they need. I'll take the first watch, Obito you take the second and Ryu, you take the third." Kakashi shouted. They could hardly hear him over the wind and hail, but they all nodded in understanding The three of them settled down to get some much needed sleep while Kakashi leant against the tree. He pulled his forehead protector up so it no longer covered his left eye, revealing his permanent red Sharingan. This was a necessary precaution against unwanted genjutsus.

Nothing untoward happened in Kakashi's watch. He woke up Obito and settled down to sleep himself.

Obito was still very tired when Kakashi had woken him up. He hated being on watch in the middle. They were always the ones that got the least sleep out of everyone. The hail had stopped and the storm had moved more to the west. The forest around him was quiet and he slowly drifted into a heavy sleep. Teijo opened one eye and looked around at the rest of the Jounins. The all looked sound asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to make a sound. He made his way out of the temporary "camp", and along a row of trees into a clearing. Where there were thirty hidden rain ninja amassed. He walked straight into their midst without batting an eyebrow.

"They sense something's up." He said to the ninja that was the leader.

"Well we'll just have to pick up the plan then." He replied, "We'll start part one tonight."

"Tonight isn't that a bit early?" Questioned Teijo

"Having issues over betraying your own village? Get over it. I give the orders around here. We'll move the troops in tonight, after we have assassinated Hokage."

Ryu was watching and listening from a particularly big branch, quite high above the clearing. All the night he had been awake. Listening. When Teijo got up he had followed as quietly and quickly as he could. He had heard all he needed to now. He knew he had to get back to Konoha and tell everyone the Hidden rain were going to betray them. He moved a step backwards and something cracked underneath his foot. _Shit_! He thought as he got away and back to his team mates.

"Looks like one of the people you thought to be asleep, wasn't. Careless. Now we're going to have to kill them." Tutted the hidden rain leader. All of the thirty ninja's assembled there had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Teijo following close behind.

"Kakashi, Obito. Get up we have to move!" Ryu shook his friends, keeping as quiet as he could. Kakashi was up immediately. Obito had to be shaken awake.

"Whatsamatter?" He mumbled.

"We need to move now. I'll explain on the way." All three leapt into the branches and sped along as fast as they could.

Ryu explained the situation as quickly as he possibly could, so the team were ready for what was about to come. "It's only a matter of time before they catch up to us. It's imperative that at least one of us gets back to Konoha and warns Hokage-sama. We must do that at all costs. That is our new mission."

"Agreed!" Said both Kakashi and Obito together.

A Kunai landed just in front of Ryu's toes. He stopped, and turned around. Behind them was the thirty hidden rain Shinobi's. Kakashi and Obito stopped too ready for a fight, Ryu held a hand up.

"I'll deal with them. You go and warn Hokage-sama." He said.

"Ryu we can all do this together." Said Kakashi taking a step towards him.

"Remember Kakashi, Fate deals out our cards and we must play them as dictated. My fate is to stay here. Yours isn't. Get going."

Kakashi gritted his teeth and nodded. He and Obito took off without so much as another word. Ten hidden rain ninja's followed him.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "twenty of you? Impressive. I'm glad you see that my strength is worth this many."

"We don't underestimate our opponents. It's usually a fatal mistake." Said the leader.

Ryu made a few quick hand seals. "Ankoku no jutsu" [_Darkness technique_]

The woods faded around everyone. None of the hidden rain shinobi's could see each other. From somewhere in the darkness they heard "Sangan!" in Ryu's voice. He could see perfectly through the darkness thanks to his spiritual third eye. None of the others could see, unless they had a bloodline limit that let them. He felled six quickly. Then something hit him like a bolt of lightning. Throwing him back against a tree, he coughed up blood and the darkness faded.

"Get after the other two. They are weaker, easier to beat than this one. I'll deal with him." Said Teijo.

They looked at him questioningly for a moment before they all moved out.

"It had to be the only person that can see through my Jutsu didn't it. Teijo-sensei."

"I am no longer your teacher. I'm your enemy. Fight me." He said getting into a fighting stance.

Ryu wiped his mouth and stood, "Today I will make history. I will beat you sensei. I cannot let you destroy Konoha. My home. My families home."

"Come."

* * *

"There's 24 people following us. Ten quite near. The other fourteen are quite far away." Calculated Kakashi.

"That must mean that Ryu was defeated." Said Obito, his eyes widening with fear.

"Never think the worst." Growled Kakashi, "Ryu's probably fine, and he's just had a bit of a set back."

There was a whistling sound behind Kakashi, He turned round to see a large shuriken coming towards him. There was almost no time for him to react before it hit him. He braced himself for the impact. But instead of pain, he felt someone shove him out of the path of it. Obito took it in his back and grunted in pain.

"You have to pay attention at all times." Grinned Obito, before falling forwards.

"Foolish boy." Laughed the woman ninja from hidden rain who had thrown the shuriken.

"Kakashi remember the mission, at least one of us will have to get back to tell Hokage –sama, and as i can't move very well, I guess that's going to have to be you. Take the Shuriken out of my back for me so I can beat these creeps or at least thin their numbers for you."

Kakashi looked as if he was about to argue, but thought better of it. He pulled the Shuriken out of Obito's back, inspecting the wound as he did so. What he didn't tell Obito was that the blade was poisoned, and he would soon die. But the look in his eye told Kakashi he already knew.

"Hurry up Kakashi." He said standing. Blood ran down his back and legs, creating a pool on the floor.

Kakashi left. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. Out of the three of them he was the healthiest one left.

_Well If I'm going to die, I might as well go out in blazing glory._ More ninja's got there by the second and surrounded him.

"Here goes." He did three hand seals, "Aori no iku hi no jutsu" [_wind of blazing fire technique, (I think, I used a direct translator thing to do this, so if it's wrong sorry and please correct me_)]

He began spinning, creating a wind around him as he did. From his fingertips sprang flames, they danced around him, spreading further a field as he spun faster and faster. The flames hit the front people, killing them instantly. Others leapt out of the way, but the flames still managed to find them.

As he spun there Obito remembered what his father had told him.

_"Obito, just remember that this ninjutsu will drain all of your life energy if you use it fully. So it's only for use if you know you're going to die."_

_Father, I'm sorry it came to this. That I had to use this ninjutsu. I hope you and mother and Hikari will be okay without me. This isGoodbye._

The flames stopped and Obito collapsed to the ground. He smiled. At least he had been useful to the mission after all. There were only ten ninja's left, who were now going after Kakashi. His eyes misted over as he watched them go. He died peacefully in the now sunny afternoon.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-san, what's the hurry?" The guard at the gate asked as Kakashi sped by him.

"Keep your guard up. There's about ten hidden rain following me. I'm going to warn Hokage-sama." He called back, not bothering to turn around.

He got through the village and got to the Hokage's office. Kakashi burst in there, out of breath. There was no-one there.

"Damn! Where is he." Kakashi cursed, he thought of all the possible places Hokage-sama could be on a day like this. _The monument! _

Kakashi ran vaulted over the roof tops towards the Hokage monument. It came up fast, and Kakashi saw Hokage-sama there talking to a group of academy students. He also saw the hidden rain ninja closing in on him from the left.

"Hokage-sama!" Shouted Kakashi as the hidden rain ninja were practically on top of the Hokage, "Watch out."

At the last minute, Kakashi stood in front of Hokage and took a kunai in the front of his right shoulder, in his left leg and in his chest. The next set of weapons hurtled for him. Kakashi protected his face with his arms, ready for the impact. Sensing he should have been hit about now, he opened his eyes in time to see six ANBU knock away the weapons.

"Sorry we're late." Said the Captain.

"you're not late, you're just in time." Said Kakashi, feeling slightly light headed.

The Hidden rain ninja had turned tail and run away. Five of the ANBU pursued them.

"Kakashi, where's the rest of the team you went out with?" The remaining ANBU said, Kakashi had a feeling it was Akina.

"They stayed behind to fight. Obito was poisoned badly so he's going to die soon, and I don't know what happened to Ryu. Please find them." Kakashi said, before fainting.

* * *

He woke up later that evening in hospital.

"Welcome back Kakashi." Said a woman by the side of his bed. She was very pretty, around twenty/thirty, with long brown hair. "I was really worried about you."

"Akina, did you find Obito and Ryu?" He asked impatiently. "Are they alive?"

"Kakashi, I don't know how to say this." Akina said sadly, avoiding Kakashi's eye. She bit her lip and tears trickled down her face. "We found Obito's body not far from the village. He must have died from the poison."

Kakashi stared into space. His chest tightening, and his eyes threatening to well up at any moment, "Ryu?"

"We found the place where he battled, and we found Teijo's body. We couldn't find Ryu's body. He's been presumed dead because there was a lot of blood all over the place. Most of it was Ryu's. He lost more than enough to kill him. There's going to be a memorial service tomorrow and their names are going to be carved in the monument. Kakashi, I'm so sorry."

He looked more angry than upset. His two best friends, dead, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He knew he shouldn't think it, but he wished that the mission wasn't the most important thing. He wished the Hokage had died instead of Obito and Ryu.

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" Asked Akina, teary eyed.

He didn't answer her. He just continued staring into space. They were both so strong, laying down their lives, and all he could do was run away like a scared child. They had so much more to like for than he did. They both had their families. The only person he had left was Akina. Even though he loved her with all his heart, the other two had so much more. He couldn't bear to think of the face of Obito's sister or Ryu's children when they heard. He was stopped in his tracks when Akina kissed him. Everything thought faded for a split second and he was completely happy.

Akina broke away, "I'm glad you didn't die Kakashi. I couldn't have lived." She always seemed to know what he was thinking, it was an annoying habit of hers, but this time it wasn't annoying, it was welcome.

* * *

The rest of the night and next morning passed in a blur.

The service was held by the black stone monument. Kakashi was on a set of crutches because his leg still hadn't healed properly. He heard all that was said, but none of it registered in his mind. All he could do was watch Obito and Ryu's family. Maeko, Ryu's wife hardly lifted her head during the entire service, her tears dripping onto her baby son held in her arms. Her daughter Saya, stood next to her was staring at the monument. Obito's mother was crying on the shoulder of her husband. They had told Obito's sister Hikari not to come. The service finished and friends departed from the place. Kakashi went to Maeko and Obito's parents.

"I'm sorry that they didn't come back alive and I did. I wish it could have been another way. "

"Kakashi, we don't blame you. As Ninja, we know that one day we're going to die in a mission. It's just the way things are. It was just Obito's and Ryu's turn this time. Don't say that you shouldn't have come back alive. They both gave their lives so that you could live." Said Maeko.

"Thank you." He bowed. Then left them. He felt a tug on his trousers.

"Kakashi-san. What happened?" Asked Ryu's little girl Saya.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

* * *

Thanks for reading and I would love it if you could review if you had the time

Peace out, Emma-Chan.


End file.
